Living The Life Of Niall Horan's Cousin (One Shot)
by Larrystylinsonisreal48
Summary: Chloe can't take it anymore, shes had enough! she never knew having a relative in such a big boy band would change her life too! Will she listen to Niall and the boys or will she go against them!


**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THE LARRY STYLINSON STORY IN AGES I JUST HAVEN'T REALLY HAD INTEREST IN IT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH IT! But I am writing a short story (this on ahaha) called 'Living as Niall Horan's cousin! As you can properly already tell!) because I don't know ive just kinda had insperation to write this I guess, enjoy it love you all lots! Maria xoxo**

Niall's point of view.

I logged on to twitter reading all the lovely posts from all the fans which really made me smile. I love hearing from you all. But then I crossed one which confused me and slowly changed my mood. It was Chloe…. She's family of course I should be concerned!.

**(THIS ISNOT CHLOE'S REAL TWITTER BTW1!)**

_ ChloHoran7712 : I can't do this anymore, you guys are all so sweet and the way you support Niall and our family. But I hate it you know permently living in his shadows feeling like I'm pretty much worthless and that the only reason you guys send me the nice tweets is because Niall's famous! It hurts it really does…_

I sighed as I finished reading the tweet "Chlo" I whispered to myself dialing her number. "Hi you've reached the virgin media voice mail your call can not be taken at the moment please leave a message after the tone! BEEEEPPP!" Sighing again I spoke into the phone "Chlo ring me yeah, Ive just seen your tweet just please we need to talk!"

"She'll be ok Ni, I promise" Harry tried to comfort me but it doesn't really work she's only 14 I can't let her go through this alone!

**Chloe's Point Of View**

I looked at the many phone calls from mum Niall, Lottie, Dad and Uncle Bobby and then the many tweets and texts from the boys. I didn't want to talk to anyone I needed time out time away from all the fame time just to be myself! Sometimes I hate Niall for being so god damn talented that he got into the worlds biggest boy group! I looked at the time realising what the time was I dived of my bed frantically searching for my cheerleading uniform. Unlike the rest of my family I didn't sing, I loved Cheerleading and it's just my escape I guess.

40 minutes later

"Chlo lets go!" My mum shouted from downstairs. I quickly did a few adjustments and threw my bag over my shoulder sprinting down the stairs. 25 minutes later we arrived at the gym. I threw on my glasses and ran into the building hoping no one saw me. As I walked down the hallway to the gym I heard screams and cheers that were getting louder. I walked into the gym to see Niall, Louis and Harry all standing in the middle of the girls. I froze, why were they here! What part of I hate it don't they understand! I ran out the gym the door slamming shut behind me. I looked back into the gym to see the boys smiling and all my friends having a good time. I slowly opened the door and walked in dropping my bag on the benches and went to the opposite side to the madness and started flipping and stuff.

"boo!" Harry screamed and picked me up! I screamed at the top of my lungs "HARRY YOU CURLY HAIRED MONSTER PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTENT!" by now everyone in the gym was watching us as Harry carried on spinning me around "Haaaarrryyy!" I screamed, I started to feel dizzy god this boy is nutters!

Eventually he decided to put me down I swear Im gonna kill this boy one day. "What are you doing here!?" I said to Niall, "Hey we missed you!" Louis said smiling and he gave me a hug. I smiled up at him, Louis's always been my faviourite, him and Harry are so….errrm ooops this is awkward… you might as well know Harry and Louis are dating! Anyways I felt glares from some of the girls as Louis pecked my cheek and Harry my head. "Aw I love my big brothers" I said with a smile, my angriness towards the three disappearing. "Love you too!" Both boys replied, Niall laughing. "HEY WHO WANTS A SONG1" Louis shouted. I smiled at Louis and laughed as Liam and Zayn appeared the whole room going into cheers.

The boys went up on stage while I went and found my friends who all gave me hugs.

_**You gotta help me out**_

_**It's all a blur last night**_

_**We need a taxi**_

By the last chorus in the song we were all in a partying mode me and my friends singing along, looking at all this now I don't ever think I would changed anything for the world I love my world/ life just the way it is and I love my family so much!

_**Shut up and put your money **_

_**Where you mouth is **_

_**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!**_

"Chlo!" Maria shouts at me over the music "Yeah!" I shout back "You're the most luckiest person ever forget all the fame just remember who your family are!" She shouts and smiles at me and we hug. I look up at Niall who smiles "Im sorry" I mouth he smiles at me.

_17:55pm_

_ ChloHoran7712: I love Niall so much! Wouldn't change my family or life for the world I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!_

_18:00pm_

_ NiallOfficial : Having someone like you in my family makes all this worth while, this is all for you ChloHoran7712 Love you beaut!_

_18:05pm_

_ Louis_Tomlinson : ChloHoran7712 I love you! Thank you for all the crazy memories!_

_18:06pm_

_ Harry_Styles: Ive been thinking about this for a while and ChloHoran7712 has managed to finally persuade me to do this! I just wanna say I love you… but I'm gay… Gay… Thank you to all the boys and Chlo' and Lottie and Gem for all your guys supports!_

_18:08pm_

_ ChloHoran7712: Louis_Tomlinson Harry_Styles I now pronounce you Husband and Husband ;) #No1LarryStylinsonFan!_

_HHEEEEEY! Thank you for reading this! This is just a one shot Ive decided I hope you guys like it! Love you!_

_Maria xox_


End file.
